The present disclosure relates to a printer that is configured to perform printing by ejecting liquid onto a print medium that is arranged on a flat plate-shaped platen.
A printer is known that includes a platen and a liquid ejection portion. The platen is configured to support a print medium (a cloth, for example) from below. The printer is configured to perform printing on the print medium by moving the platen in a direction orthogonal to a movement direction of the liquid ejection portion. In this type of printer, it may be desirable that the distance from the liquid ejection portion to the platen be constant with respect to any portion of the whole platen. This is to inhibit printing quality from deteriorating due to displacement of a landing position of liquid ejected from the liquid ejection portion. To address this, for example, a printer is known that includes support members and screw members as a mechanism for adjusting a horizontal inclination of the platen. The support members are arranged between a platen mounting member and the platen. The screw members are configured to fasten the platen to the platen mounting member. Three or more of the support members are provided. At least two of the support members are elastic members. At least two of the support members are arranged substantially in parallel with the movement direction of the platen or the movement direction of the liquid ejection portion. Two or more of the screw members are provided. With the printer, an operator can adjust the horizontal inclination of the platen with respect to the platen mounting member, by adjusting a fastening condition of each of the screw members.